


Как "отручить" дракона

by LazyRay



Series: Кадгар и Ко [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Garrison - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Quests, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередное поручение от Кадгара для командира гарнизона... не имеет отношения к легендарному кольцу!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как "отручить" дракона

Командир ухватила уважаемого верховного мага за локоток и, вежливо улыбаясь его сопровождающим, непреклонно увлекла его в сторонку.  
\- Кадгар, – проникновенным тоном начала она. – Вот что за фигня, культурно выражаясь, а?  
Кадгар почуял, к чему идет дело, и попытался было улизнуть, но хватка мечницы была несокрушима. Скорее руку сломаешь, чем вырвешься. Или крыло, если перевоплощаться.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты. И, ты, наверное, ужасно занята? – попробовал увильнуть маг. – Вон, сколько народу со мной явилось, с ними поговорить со всеми надо...  
\- Вот и поговорим! – грозно сказала командир. – Тебе не кажется, что это уже чересчур?  
Кадгар бросил придуриваться и поднял руки:  
\- Да ладно, всего-то разочек прошу...  
\- Разочек? – рассердилась командир и принялась перечислять. – Сначала была магистр Серена.  
\- Она сама решила! – поспешил откреститься Кадгар. – Не виноват я, что к тебе под знамена стекаются все мои лучшие люди!  
\- Ну, ладно, мадам Серена – полезный член команды, – словно не слыша его, рассуждала командир.  
Кадгар с тоской посмотрел на прямые равнодушные спины своих спутников. Бросили его в час нужды! Кордана хоть и поддалась зову темной стороны, зато не боялась и не стеснялась никого, и спасла бы его от (пусть и праведного) гнева командира, так?  
\- Но вот, гляди, твой астральный слуга! Бродит по моему гарнизону, как у себя дома, да ещё и экскурсии проводит! А мне беседуй с любопытствующими, да еще и автографы раздавай? И что-то мне не верится, чтобы наколдованный прислужник верховного мага мог где-то шляться без позволения своего господина!  
Мог, на самом деле. По крайней мере, этот конкретный – мог. Он еще с Шаттрата такой. С их родного Шаттрата, который в Запределье остался. Но скажи Кадгар такое, кто ему поверит? А даже если и поверит – астральное создание, способное на самостоятельные поступки? Да Кадгару самому голову снимут за такое! И правы будут, откровенно говоря.  
\- Потом еще Гарона!  
О, за Гарону он ещё не расплатился! Никогда не расплатится. Про себя Кадгар признавал этот долг. Никакое вино, даже самое редкое, не покрывало такой удар.  
\- Она сама попросилась к тебе, – слабым голосом сказал Кадгар. – Вы же неплохо сработались?  
\- Угу, – кивнула командир. – Гарона считает, что я не так уж безнадежна, и худо-бедно, но умею держать меч в руках.  
Ну... Это был практически комплимент? Ошеломительно высокая оценка мастерства?  
\- Хорошо, – неумолимо продолжила командир. – Предположим, я могу понять: держать рядом такую сомнительную особу тебе никто бы не позволил, а у меня она и при деле и на глазах. Но, Кадгар...  
\- Ну, прости? – поторопился вставить маг.  
\- Но привести ко мне в гарнизон потомка Смертокрыла! – зашипела командир не хуже иного дракона.  
Секундочку! Во-первых, ребенок не виноват, он не выбирал себе отца! Во-вторых, ему всего-то года полтора-два! Драконьих. В-третьих, командир и так всё это знала. Она, вообще, удивительно много знала о юных, не по возрасту разумных, врожденно-говорящих чёрных дракончиках, и это знание её отнюдь не радовало. В-четвертых, ну не было у Кадгара ни возможности, ни времени искать и договариваться с драконами, чтобы присмотрели за собратом. Хроми куда-то провалилась ещё... Куда ему было девать такое чудо? Это создание и так едва не спалило ему уникальный экземпляр трактата о взаимодействии магических силовых линий... ну, неважно.  
\- Как он вообще к тебе попал?  
\- Его затянуло в одну из аномалий Кайроздорму, припоминаешь такие?  
Командир нехотя кивнула. Ей довелось отбиваться от огров, нечаянно попавших в этот Дренор из их родного Запределья, мало ли что ещё могло оказаться не в том времени.  
\- Он вылупился совсем один! Он сам себя воспитал, – Кадгар отчаянно давил на жалость и женское сострадание, он спасал свои книги! – Сам себе имя придумал! Совсем один рос!  
Командир невольно перевела взгляд на стоящего поодаль смуглого молодого человека... ладно, нечеловека, увлечённо уписывающего за обе щёки непривычную еду. Выглядел он, перемазанный кремом пирожных, очень трогательно, как на заказ. Даже стальная командир, кажется, смягчилась.  
\- В Зангарре, сама знаешь, пересечение силовых линий, магия так и плещет отовсюду, – заливался Кадгар, – а это создание, как ни крути, магическое. Плохо ему там, неуютно.  
Он... не то чтобы лгал. На дракона столь юного, как Ясам, переизбыток магии в окружающей среде, определенно, влиял. Очень возбуждающе влиял. Дракончик практически отскакивал от стен, прыгая по полкам и нарезая круги по башне. А так как никто не учил его сдерживать свои порывы, в том числе огненно-изрыгающие, какая-то часть книг успела пострадать, в том числе одна – непоправимо, прежде чем Кадгар заметил и пресёк. Не место такому в Зангарре, не место! Но не выкидывать же его обратно в дикость! Вот и стала командир последней надеждой хорошей в общем-то библиотеки...  
\- Да где ты его вообще нашел?  
\- В горах, – с готовностью ответил Кадгар. – В Гортронде. Когда искал один артефакт. Решил, что не буду нагружать тебя ещё и этим, сам поищу, и вот чем обернулось дело! В следующий раз не буду жалеть, отправлю тебя.  
Командир расхохоталась ему в лицо.  
\- Серьезно, в следующий раз все ямы Гортронда – твои!  
Командир только ухмылялась:  
\- После нападения на «летящий по рельсам поезд», чем ты меня можешь запугать, верховный маг? – процитировала она.  
Ну надо же, какой он иногда бред несёт.  
Хотя командир, кажется, всё больше смирялась со своей участью. Но, как настоящий герой, ещё пробовала побороться.  
\- А если я просто скажу "нет"?  
\- Увезу его обратно в Зангарру, – развел руками Кадгар, – что мне ещё останется? Буду нянчиться, вместо того чтобы мир спасать и...  
\- Вот ты где!  
Предмет их оживленной и не очень дружеской беседы успел доесть угощение и заскучать. А в таких случаях он всегда отправлялся искать Кадгара, чтобы трепать ему нервы.  
Ясам искренне и незамутненно считал Кадгара своей находкой, и, стало быть, своей собственностью. И не стеснялся показывать это окружающим. Особенно, когда считал, что на его собственность покушаются. Вот и сейчас он положил тяжелые лапы на плечи Кадгара и притянул его к себе: «моя игрушка!»  
Кадгар скорчил гримаску пожалобнее:  
\- Пожалуйста?  
\- Ну и жук же ты, Кадгар! – выругалась командир, но это она любя, решил вышеупомянутый «жук» и мигом повеселел.  
\- Ну, я пошел? – нарочито смиренным голосом, каким он слышал от местных рабочих, спросил Кадгар.  
\- Иди уже, пока я не передумала, – буркнула командир. – Тоже мне, боевой дровосек!  
Кадгар решил не уточнять.  
\- Куда ты? – с подозрением переспросил дракон.  
\- Скучные дела, ты такие не любишь. А вот здесь, в гарнизоне, всегда шумно и весело!  
\- И кормят хорошо, – подыграла командир. – Хочешь, оставайся?..  
Через каких-то пять минут дракончик уже завороженно слушал командира, без лишней скромности рассказывающую о своих подвигах на Дреноре, и уже её пожирал глазами.  
Кадгар показал ей большие пальцы за спиной Ясама. Никогда еще он так не радовался, что о нём забыли! Время потихоньку испариться. Свита его потеряет, но это, как он искренне считал, их проблемы. Заступил незаметно за дерево, мигом оперился и помчался прочь из гарнизона.  
\- Свободен! – каркнул он на лету от радости и сделал сложный воздушный кульбит.  
Может и несолидно, да кто его тут увидит!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Магистр Серена** – маг, соратник, получаемый при выборе в Таладоре аванпоста «Чародейское святилище» и после выполнения квестов в Зангарре для «подключения к сети силовых линий». Альянс, конечно.  
>  Вообще, мы шли к Кадгару для этого, но он сказал, что «к сожалению, мне сейчас нужно срочно встретиться с Корданой по важному делу – но тебе повезло! Одна из моих хороших подруг в Кирин-Торе согласилась помочь подключить твое волшебное святилище к сети силовых линий. Она уже ждет в моей башне. Давай-ка, не теряя времени, туда и отправимся – я вас представлю друг другу».  
>  Хороша подруга! Поприключалась с героем, решила, что «оснащение твоей башни обернулось неплохим приключением» и живо забила на Кадгара и напросилась в гарнизон: «Если ты не против, мне бы хотелось принять участие в твоей кампании». Каков тип, таковы и друзья – сплошь авантюристы!  
>  Да что Серена! У ордынов еще лучше! Ордынский маг, которому, между прочим, нечего делать на территории Кирин-Тора (если ты, конечно, не друг Кадгара), вообще честно признал при первой же встрече, что он пироман. А на последнем квесте перед присоединением к соратникам, предложил отправиться в аванпост и отпраздновать там окончание квестов по-человечески.  
>    
>  **Слуга Кадгара** – то самое существо, что проводило для нас памятную экскурсию по Шаттрату на 65м что ли уровне. А теперь занимается тем же в гарнизоне. Хотя экскурсанты его никаких автографов, конечно, не просят ~~а жаль~~.  
>    
>  **Гарона** – ну, понятно.  
>    
>  **Потомок Смертокрыла** – я возвожу на Кадгара напраслину, такое он в гарнизон не приносил. Но сам Смертокрыл убегал в Запределье, когда открылся портал, и яйца там держал. Из них после раскола Дренора получились Драконы Пустоты, помимо всего прочего. Одно яйцо вполне могло затеряться во временных аномалиях, которые возникли при перемещении Кайроздорму с Гаррошем в прошлое. Герой и расследует эти аномалии вместе с Кадгаром и Хроми в определенный момент легендарной цепочки квестов на кольцо. ([«Дракон-беглец»](http://ru.wowhead.com/quest=36000), [«История о Драконе»](http://ru.wowhead.com/quest=36206), [«Потускневшая бронза»](http://ru.wowhead.com/quest=35995)).  
>  А командир, конечно, уже хорошо знакома с другим юным потомком Смертокрыла – Гневионом.  
>    
>  **«летящий по рельсам поезд»** – из квеста ["Железное ядро"](http://ru.wowhead.com/quest=35991): "Нет, ну мне же не всегда приходит в голову просить тебя нападать на летящий по рельсам поезд... Хотя нет, уже приходит. Именно такие задания я и буду тебе давать. Причем постоянно".  
>  Спасибо, Кадгар.  
>    
>  **Боевой дровосек** – кому-то, правда, надо знать? Кадгар вон решил не уточнять! 


End file.
